The overall mission of the Education and Information Core (EIC) will be to educate the general public, families, caregivers and health care providers on MCI and Alzheimer's disease (AD) and to publicize the research and clinical activities of the ADRC. The EIC will support the clinical and research cores with recruitment and information dissemination and will act as an education liaison for all the cores to facilitate information exchange. Data management and evaluation will be integrated in each Aim. The EIC is comprised of 4 aims and 15 corresponding objectives summarized below: Aim I: Develop and maintain print, electronic and video materials on the ADRC for the purpose of education and recruitment. This will include the development of the EIC website, an ADRC educational video, newsletter and printed material for dissemination. Aim II: Implement a community outreach program for the public, families and caregivers to provide education and information dissemination about MCI and AD and to publicize and recruit for the ADRC. This will include the coordination of Alzheimer's community caregiver programs, community memory screenings, an information and referral toll -free line and collaborative programs with AD and community organizations. Aim III: Implement a professional training component to facilitate information exchange among the ADRC faculty and conduct training on MCI and AD to health professionals. This will include implementing seminars for healthcare providers, a faculty development program and faculty exchange symposiums with ADRCs. Aim IV: Implement a targeted education and information dissemination initiative tailored to reach minority and underserved populations. This will include developing a network of professionals who work with minority and underserved populations, conducting outreach programs and producing Spanish language material on MCI, AD and the ADRC.